bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Bloods Universe Wiki:About
''This page is here to anwer your questions on the wiki, on Wikia and on our organisation. '' What is the Blue Bloods Universe Wiki? : The Blue Bloods Universe wiki is a free-content and freely editable encyclopedia that covers the stories of Melissa de la Cruz' Blue Blood series, Wolf Pact series and Beauchamp Family series — their universe, their characters and everything! The wiki also contains elements about the Lifetime's TV adaptation of the Beauchamp Family series: Witches of East End! Who owns the Blue Bloods Universe Wiki? : The Blue Bloods Universe Wiki is hosted by Wikia, a free wiki hosting service operated by Wikia, Inc., a for-profit organization founded by Jimmy Wales and Angela Beesley. Wikia is responsible for technical issues with the site; it also sometimes provides legal advice and is our legal Designated Agent. When and why was the Blue Bloods Universe Wiki created? : The Blue Bloods Universe Wiki was started by SecretCircleMegaFan, on March 2, 2012, as a project that would provide a more complete coverage of the Blue Bloods Universe than Wikipedia was allowed to by its notability policies. It also covers not only the universe of the Blue Bloods series, but the one of the Wolf Pact and Beauchamp Family series, all linked together. Who is responsible for the Blue Bloods Universe Wiki content? : You are! However, note that since the Blue Bloods Universe Wiki is an unofficial, community-driven project, we cannot possibly guarantee any degree of accuracy and validity, although we do strive for both accuracy and verifiability; this means that everyone should be able to verify the facts mentioned in every article. : You can find who contributed to a particular article by looking at its edit history. What keeps the Blue Bloods Universe Wiki from being destroyed? : Every Blue Bloods Universe Wiki article contains an edit history (accessible from the "history" tab by default), which records all edits to the article since it was created. In case someone makes a bad edit (intentionally or not) by vandalizing the article or inserting non-canon information, anyone can revert (restore) the article to an earlier, better revision. Do I have to register? : While registration is optional, it is strongly recommended. You can view and edit pages as an anonymous user, but registration hides your IP address and gives you the ability to upload files, move (rename) pages, and edit so-called semi-protected pages (after a few days). : Most importantly, registration gives you an identity and makes you a full-fledged member of the Blue Bloods Universe Wiki community. After you register and make your first edit, another user will usually greet you on your talk page and give links to some useful information pages. Registration is the first step in earning reputation and respect, and who knows, maybe one day you will be nominated for an administrative position! Editing questions :See also our editing guide & our layout guide. Where can I discuss pages? :At the bottom of every page, there is a comment section that you can use to ask questions and make comments; but be sure to remain polite and respectful. Somebody reverted my edits, what should I do? : Generally, not revert to your version in turn. This can start a revert war (also known as edit war), which is seen as disruptive because it prevents other contributors from improving the same article. Instead, question yourself whether the revert was justified, look at the edit history for the reason given, and try to settle the case on the talk page. There are some pages I can't edit: why? : Some pages (semi-protected pages for example) are protected by the administrators in order to limitate the risk of vandalism - but it is only used in extreme cases. Can I become an administrator? : Administrators hold much power, but also have much responsibility. There are a number of prerequisites for becoming an administrator, and whether or not a nomination succeeds largely depends on what other users think of you. How can I become an affiliate of this site? : You can become an affiliate of this site by submitting a request on this page : Project:Affiliates. We will first check the value of your website, that is if you post respectful and mature content and of course, if it is linked to the subject of the wiki. If the criteria are met, then your site will be featured on this page. Category:Organization